


我是谁【六】

by Gardenia13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia13/pseuds/Gardenia13
Summary: 在LOFTER上发了，被锁了





	我是谁【六】

**Author's Note:**

> 在LOFTER上发了，被锁了

郑在玹回到家之后把鞋脱下就往卧室里走。  
“啪”  
把灯打开就看到了蜷缩在床上的人。  
“你，你今天也不开心吗？”床上的人小心翼翼的询问。  
“没有。”  
“我，去做饭，你先休息一会儿。”  
说完就起身想要往外走。  
刚刚走到门口就被郑在玹拉住了手腕。  
被拉住手的人微微一颤，有一点轻轻地发抖。  
“你在害怕什么。”  
“没...没有。”  
“思成，你别骗我。”  
“我没有骗你，你饿了吧，我去做饭。”  
郑在玹的力气又加大了几分，董思成的手腕变红了，眼眶也变得红红的。  
郑在玹猛然松了力气，董思成挣开跑向了厨房。  
董思成到厨房以后关上了门，靠着门慢慢滑落到了地上，咬着胳膊怕自己哭出声来。  
“傻子啊，当初就不应该跟着他来的。明明知道他不爱我，还...”  
董思成用手擦了擦眼角，站起身来走到了冰箱前，取出食材准备做饭。  
“董思成，你和黄仁俊越来越像了。”  
碟子端上桌之后，董思成跑去卧室叫郑在玹吃饭。  
“在玹哥，吃饭了。”  
“我说过你不可以那样叫我。”  
“嗯，我，我知道了。”  
黄仁俊以前都是那么叫郑在玹，猛然间抬头看到是董思成叫自己，心中有些反感。  
郑在玹坐在董思成对面，看着董思成一口一口的吃米饭。  
低头看的董思成衬衫露出来的胸口前还有上次留下的红痕。  
“思成，还疼吗？”  
董思成抬起头睁大了眼睛看着郑在玹，这么亲密的叫法只有在床上的时候才可以听到，上次还是昨天晚上。  
“不，不疼。”  
“你没有告诉我实话”  
董思成看着郑在玹，点了点头。  
“吃饭吧，吃完上药。”  
毕竟是自己带回来的人，好一点也没错。  
“你先躺到床上去。”  
董思成点点头，乖乖的躺到了床上。  
“裤子还用我帮你脱吗？”  
董思成红着脸把裤子脱了。  
郑在玹把药挤到手上，用有点冰的手指送到了董思成的后穴处，小心的抹着。  
董思成在接触的一瞬间猛的一抖。  
身体随着郑在玹的动作，一阵一阵的发抖，嘴里的呻吟抑制不住的漏了出来。  
“你是又想要了吗？”  
“没，没有...”  
“我看可不是”  
说着就把手指往里送，慢慢地扩张。  
嘴里抑制不住的发出呻吟，下面承受着郑在玹猛烈地撞击。  
董思成的衬衫凌乱的盖在身上。  
又是一夜旖旎，董思成被郑在玹像玩具一般丢在一边。  
董思成眼神直直地盯着天花板，泪水顺着眼角落到了床上。  
郑在玹从浴室出来以后，董思成才自己从床上起来，拿着药到浴室去清理自己。  
郑在玹看了一眼董思成，拿上钥匙出门了，走之前还不忘反锁。  
热气包围着董思成，给了他在郑在玹那永远得不到的温暖。  
热水流过身上每一处红肿的地方，是舒适。  
擦干后，自己对着镜子上药，隐私的地方变的红肿疼痛，自己咬着牙忍着上药。  
慢吞吞的走出浴室，下意识的去看门，发现门依旧是反锁的状态。  
自己冷笑了一声。  
像在嘲笑自己又像在笑郑在玹。  
“有多怕我会跑，我能去哪儿，最后还是会被你给找回来。”  
董思成躺到了客厅的地板上，靠着沙发，闭上眼睛，任由泪水纵横。


End file.
